roleplayinggamesfandomcom-20200213-history
1998
}} Products with unknown release month Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition Basic line * AD&D Core Rules CD-ROM 2.0 * College of Wizardry * Destiny of Kings * Monstrous Compendium, Annual Vol. 4 * Moonlight Madness * Road to Danger * The Lost Shrine of Bundushatur * Wizard's Spell Compendium, Vol. 3 * Wizard's Spell Compendium, Vol. 4 Al-Qadim * Reunion Birthright * Player's Secrets of Hogunmark Dragonlance * Seeds of Chaos Forgotten Realms * The City of Ravens Bluff Greyhawk * Crypt of Lyzandred the Mad * Greyhawk Player's Guide * Return of the Eight * The Adventure Begins * The Doomgrinder Monstrous Arcana * A Darkness Gathering * Masters of Eternal Night Planescape * A Guide to the Ethereal Plane * Faction War * Monstrous Compendium Appendix: Planescape III * Tales from the Infinite Staircase * The Inner Planes Ravenloft * Servants of Darkness * The Shadow Rift Tomes * Return to the Tomb of Horrors Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition - German Basic line * Das Schicksal der Könige * Der Schrecken vom Adlerweg * Der Wächter vom Adlerweg * Die Schatzjagd * Kämpfer & Diebe * Magier & Priester * Schwingen des Unheils Vergessene Reiche * Das Schwert der Täler * Der Drachenkult * Der Turm der Träume * Die Rückkehr des Randal Morn Alternacy - 1998 Edition * Alternacy Alternity * Alternity Gamemaster Guide * Alternity Player's Handbook Star*Drive * The Last Warhulk Ars Magica - 4th Edition * Festival of the Damned - Anniversary Edition * Kabbalah - Mythic Judaism * Nigrasaxa * Promises, Promises * The Wizard's Grimoire Ars Magica - German 4th Edition * Die Häuser des Hermes * Elfen & Feen * Parma Fabula Askalon * Askalon * Das Heilige Land * Die Vergeltung Blue Planet * Archipelago Bubblegum Crisis * EX Call of Cthulhu - 5th Edition Basic line * Nocturnum: Hollow Winds 1920s * Before the Fall * Day of the Beast * Dead Reckonings 1990s * The Bermuda Triangle Champions - 4th Edition San Angelo * San Angelo: City of Heroes Changeling - The Dreaming - 2nd Edition * Kingdom of Willows Chivalry & Sorcery - 3rd Edition * Gamesmaster's Shield * The Dragon Reaches of Marakush CORE * CORE CORPS - 2nd Edition * Down in Flames * VDS - Vehicle Design System Cthulhu - German 5th Edition * New Eden * Titanic Inferno Cutthroat: The Shadow Wars * The Shadow Wars Cyberpunk - French 2nd Edition * Firestorm: Stormfront Cyberpunk - German * Night City Stories Dark Conspiracy - 2nd Edition * Dark Conspiracy Player's Handbook * Dark Conspiracy Referee's Guide Dark Fantasy * Arcane Law * Dark Fantasy Character Sheets * The Campaign * The Main Rulebook Dark Realms * Dark Realms DarkTown * DarkTown Das Schwarze Auge - 3rd Edition * Das Land des Schwarzen Auges * Das Orkland * Meisterschirm * Mit Mantel, Schwert und Zauberstab * Rauhes Land im Hohen Norden * Stolze Schlösser, Dunkle Gassen * Szaturs Horst * Thorwal Deadlands - Hell on Earth * Deadlands - Hell on Earth * Leftovers Deadlands - The Weird West * Adios, A-Mi-Go! * City o' Gloom * Fire & Brimstone * Fortress o' Fear * Ghost Dancers * Ground Zero * Heart o' Darkness * Hucksters & Hexes * Law Dogs * Lost Angels * Rascals, Varmints & Critters * Savage Passage * Tales o' Terror: 1877 * The Forbidden God * The Road to Hell Drakar och Demoner - 5th Edition * Altors Baksida * De Fördömdas Armé Earthdawn * Crystal Raiders of Barsaive * Dragons * Earthdawn CD * The Book of Exploration * The Ork Nation of Cara Fahd Earthdawn German * Klingen * Magie: Handbuch Mystischer Geheimnisse. Eiridia * Eiridia Eon * Asharien & Soldarn * Dvärgar - Stenens söner * Krigarens Väg * Mystik & Magi * Sorgernas Brunn Epic D&D - 2nd Edition * Epic D&D Everway * Realms of the Sun: Book One - Bright Fires * Realms of the Sun: Book Two - Heart of Stone Extreme Vengeance * Maximum Damage Fading Suns * Children of the Gods - Obun + Ukar * Sinners & Saints Fantasized Adventures * Record Sheets * Section A - Introduction and Glossary * Section B - Occupations * Section C - Adventurer Generation * Section D - Races * Section E - Equipment and Supplies * Section G - Incantations (Part II) - Spells * Section G - Incantations - Prayers and Spells * Section H - Worldmaster's Guide * Section I - Animals, Creatures, and Monsters Feng Shui * Blood of the Valiant Forge - Out of Chaos * The Vemora Forgotten Futures * Forgotten Futures 1 - The A.B.C. Files * Forgotten Futures 2 - The Log of the Astronef * Forgotten Futures 3 - George E. Challenger's Mysterious World * Forgotten Futures 4 - The Carnacki Cylinders * Forgotten Futures 5 - Goodbye Piccadilly... * Forgotten Futures 6 - Victorian Villainy * Forgotten Futures 7 - Tsar Wars * Forgotten Futures 8 - Fables and Frolics * Forgotten Futures Game Rules Fuzion - Version 4.4.3 * Conestoga Gatecrasher - 2nd Edition * Santa's Secret GEM - 1st Revised Edition * Game Engine Manual * Sands of Fire Gemini * Gemini * Gemini Character Sheets GRAPE * GRAPE * GRAPE Seeds * Green GRAPEs Guildes * L'Aube des Prophètes Bleus * Les Ashragors GURPS - 3rd Revised Edition * Russia * Wizards GURPS - German Version 2.0 * GURPS Basis Set HârnMaster - 2nd Edition * Dead of Winter Heavy Gear - 2nd Edition * Heavy Gear Gamemaster's Guide * Technical Manual * The Paxton Gambit Hercules & Xena * Hercules & Xena * Hero's Guide Hong Kong Action Theatre! * The Triad Sourcebook Hystoire de Fou * Des Recettes de la Folie * Hystoire de Fou In Media Res * In Media Res In Nomine * Liber Canticorum * Liber Reliquarum Revelations * Fall of the Malakim * The Final Trumpet In Nomine Satanis / Magna Veritas - 3rd Edition * Hell on Wheels * Liber Angelis - Le Guide des Anges Infinite Horizons * Infinite Horizons Ji-Herp * Ji-Herp Kimagure Orange Road - Version 3.0 * Kimagure Orange Road Legacy of the Knight - Version 0.1.95 * Legacy of the Knight Legend of the Five Rings * City of Lies * Code of Bushido * Night of a Thousand Screams * The Book of the Shadowlands * The Tomb of Iuchiban * The Way of the Crab * The Way of the Crane * The Way of the Lion * The Way of the Phoenix * The Way of the Scorpion * Twilight Honor * Walking the Way Maelstrom Storytelling * Tales from the Empire Mage - The Ascension - 2nd Edition * Digital Web 2.0 * Technocracy Assembled 1 * Technomancer's Toybox * The Orphans Survival Guide Sorcerer's Crusade * Castles and Covenants * Crusade Lore * Infernalism: The Path of Screams * Mage - The Sorcerers Crusade Magic Frontiers * Magic Frontiers - Explorer Edition Magus - Die Erleuchtung - 2nd Edition * Das Buch der Schatten * Das Buch der Spiegel * Jenseits der Grenzen: Das Buch der Welten Marvel Super Heroes Adventure Game * A Guide to Marvel Earth * Avengers - Masters of Evil * Avengers Roster Book * Marvel Super Heroes Adventure Game * X-Men - Who Goes There? * X-Men Roster Book Middle-Earth Role Playing - 2nd Edition * Hands of the Healer * The Northern Waste Midgard - 3rd Edition * Alba - Für Clan und Krone! * Der Weiße Wurm * Die Kinder des Träumers * Die Pyramiden von Eschar * Ein Hauch von Heiligkeit * Legion der Verdammten * Midgard - Luxusbox * Unter dem Sturmdrachen Millennium's End - 2nd Edition * Vehicle Sourcebook Mittelerde Rollenspiel - 2nd Edition * Leitfaden für den Wanderer Nephilim - French 2nd Edition * Codex des Adoptés 0 - Le Mat * Codex des Adoptés 15 - Le Diable * Codex des Adoptés 16 - La Maison-Dieu * Codex des Adoptés 17 - L'Etoile * Codex des Adoptés 18 - La Lune * Codex des Adoptés 19 - Le Soleil * Codex des Adoptés 20 - Le Jugement * Codex des Adoptés 21 - Le Monde * Loa Neverworld * Culturebook: Rublug Over the Edge - 2nd Edition * Cloaks Paradox * Paradox Advanced Rulebook Pathways * Pathways Polaris - 2nd Edition * Ecran * Equinoxe * Gaïa * Hégémonie * Kit de survie * Polaris Principa Chaotica - 3rd Edition * Principa Chaotica Prism * PalmPrism Red Shift * Alien Race Sourcebook * Red Shift Revelation * Revelation Rimworlds * Rimworlds RIP - 5th Edition * Hunters Rolemaster - 3rd Edition * Channeling Companion * Essence Companion * Mentalism Companion Run out the Guns! * Run out the Guns! * Written in Blood RuneQuest - 3rd Edition * Questlines * The Missing Lands S.O.F * S.O.F SenZar * Creeping Death * The Saga of the Seven Stars - Cycle One: The Anshadar Effect * VoidSpawn * Womb of Darkness, Heart of Light Shaan * Edenia * Fange * Résistance Shades of Heroes * Shades of Heroes Shadowrun * 2nd Edition ** Blood in the Boardroom ** Predator and Prey * 3rd Edition ** New Seattle ** Renraku Arcology: Shutdown ** Shadowrun Shadowrun - German * 2nd Edition ** Cyberpiraten ** Handbuch Konzernsicherheit ** Konzernkrieg! * 3rd Edition * Shadowrun Sherpa - 2nd Edition * Sherpa SLUG * SLUG Star Trek The Next Generation * A Fragile Peace * Narrator's Toolkit * Star Trek - The Next Generation * The Price of Freedom Star Wars - 2nd Revised Edition * Alien Encounters Star Wars - German * Der Todesstern - Technisches Handbuch Starguild * Starguild Stellae Cognitae * Stellae Cognitae Swashbuckler * Swashbuckler SWODES - Version 0.1 * SWODES Terras - 2nd Edition * Terras The Babylon Project * Gamemaster's Resource Kit The Blood of Heroes * The Blood of Heroes The Everlasting * Book of Light The Spawn of Fashan * The Spawn of Fashan The Stonewander Gaming Engine - Version 0.1.10 * The Stonewander Gaming Engine The Window - 2nd Edition * The Window Transmundien - 1998 Edition * Transmundien Traveller - 4th Edition * 101 Governments * 101 Religions Tribe 8 * Tribe 8 * Weaver's Screen and Assistant Trinity * America Offline * Darknes Revealed 1 - Descent Into Darkness * Darknes Revealed 2 - Passage through Shadow * Darknes Revealed 3 - Ascent into Light * Luna Rising * Shattered Europe * Technology Manual * Trinity * Trinity - Storytellers Screen * Trinity Dice * Trinity Field Report - Alien Races * Trinity Field Report - Extrasolar Colonies * Trinity Field Report - Psi Laws Under the Broken Moon * Under the Broken Moon Usagi Yojimbo * Usagi Yojimbo Vampire - The Masquerade - 2nd Edition Basic line * The Giovanni Chronicles III - Sun Has Set Dark Ages * Clash of Wills * Liege, Lord and Lackey * Transylvania Chronicles I - Dark Tides Rising Warhammer Fantasy Role-Play * Middenheim - City of Chaos * Power Behind the Throne Wayfarer Infinity * Wayfarer Infinity Werewolf - The Apocalypse - 2nd Edition Basic line * Corax * Uktena Tribebook Wild West * Ghost Towns Worlds of Heroes & Tyrants * Characters * Creatures * Magic * Professions * Races * Skills & Abilities * W.H.A.T.? Wraith - The Oblivion - 2nd Edition * Doomslayers - Into the Labyrinth * Guildbook: Spooks & Oracles * Renegades * The Book of Legions YARG - 1998 edition * Gegenstände * Magie * Magische Gegenstände * Waffen * YARG * YARG Character Sheet Zaibatsu * Zaibatsu Zero * Negative Potential * Supernumerary Generic Products * Game Master's Workshop - Volume One: Beneath the Waves * Khoras * Uninvited Guests Generic Products - German * Velarvils Fluch Category:Timeline